Case 3-3: Secure Lab
is a Dead Rising 2: Case West case that introduces Marian Mallon. A cutscene will play after Chuck and Frank enter the Secure Laboratory. Isabella Keyes, from Dead Rising is the source. As the trio are talking, Dr. Marian Mallon reveals herself and Harjit Singh attacks. Mission Dialogue Battling Harjit Harjit has the following attacks: *Impact Hammer Combo - two hooks and a hammer punch *Ground Pound - jumps then drives both impact hammers into the floor *Lunging Shoulder - crouches then charges forward with shoulder *Impact Hammer Dual Strike (hits forward with both hammers) *Ram - crouches then dashes forward with both impact hammers outstretched *Shelf Push - stands on the other side of a shelf and shoves it forward *Rocket Blast - jumps on top of a rocket holder and hits it to fire rocketsKevin Hall, Dead Rising 2: Case West Walkthrough, IGN, (January 6, 2011). The following weapons work very well against Harjit: * Impact Blaster * Shotgun * Lightning Gun * Laser Gun Remember to give Frank a weapon. Harjit has a total of three life gauges. The two stars below his life gauge represent a separate life gauge. Once his visible green life gauge is drained, it will refill and one of the stars will disappear. Drain his life gauge three times to defeat him. Dodge Harjit's ram with a quick roll as he charges toward Chuck. If Harjit rams into any of the glowing cylinders that connect the machines around the laboratory he will be stunned allowing both Frank and Chuck to hit him. If Harjit breaks open one of the glowing cylinders on the east side of the room, a new area will be revealed. There is a shotgun off to the left when entering this new area. Call for help Harjit will jump up on one of the machines found around the lab. This is when Chuck can shoot Harjit. The Harjit will summon some security guards, zombie handlers and Hazard Units which will attack Chuck and Frank. Kill the zombie handlers and the security guards, but both characters can usually outrun the hazard units. Take the security ARs from the security guards - the characters can shoot Harjit while on a machine. Later, Harjit jumps to the tops of rocket casings along the west side of the room. He hits them and rockets shoot out. Run to the opposite side of the room to avoid the rockets. The rockets will sometimes follow a character. Tips * Keep Frank equipped with a good weapon. Frank can help out a lot during the battle if he has a powerful weapon such as an impact blaster. * Take food off the shelves if needed. * While playing in solo mode, Harjit will focus on Frank, so Chuck can take advantage of that and Frank's invincibility and hit Harjit from a distance with gun shots. * Chuck can shoot Frank with the laser gun and allow the explosion to damage this boss. Trivia Gallery /Gallery}} Videos References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Missions Category:Psychopath Battles